Clã Dragão
|image1=Dragon 2.png |campeão=Togashi Yokuni |famílias=Família Agasha Família Kitsuki Família Mirumoto Família Togashi |mote=''“Encontre o seu próprio caminho.”'' Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 16 }}O Clã Dragão é um dos sete Grandes Clãs, foi fundado pelo Kami Togashi. The Great Clans De seus monastérios e fortalezas nas montanhas, o Clã Dragão observou o resto de Rokugan, cuidaosamente considerando e intervindo no momento apropriado. Como um clã de místicos e monges, o Dragão parece estranho aos olhos dos outros rokugani. Represent Your Clan Clã Dragão Famílias do Clã Dragão O Dragão consiste em quatro famílias, os Agasha, os Kitsuki, os Mirumoto e os Togashi, The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan que são a família governante.. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Dever O segredo do Clã Dragão é que ele foi guiado pelas previsões do futuro de seu fundador. Os seguidores de Togashi adquiriram a reputação de terem comportamentos estranhos.The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook)Isolado nas montanhas setentrionais de Rokugan, o Dragão é um clã misterioso e individualista que busca a iluminação pessoal. Alguns dizem que seus amados paradoxos e enigmas não são nada mais que um jogo, trivialidades mascaradas como coisas profundas. Por mil anos o Clã Dragão observou os outros, registrando a história de Rokugan. O dragão busca garantir que o Império não se torne muito auto-focado ou solipsista. Exército O Dragão treina seus Bushi ao lado de seus shugenja e ise zumi, e as pequenas unidades do clã são adversários terrivelmente eficazes e únicos. Com ataques poderosos e rápidos, os exércitos do Dragão separam seus inimigos e derrotam cada indivíduo com campanhas relâmpago extremamente céleres. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 57 Terras Togashi valorizava a solidão, uma característica compartilhada por todos os seus sucessores, e estabeleceu as suas terras em rincões de uma serra conhecida como a Grande Muralha do Norte. The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan Ao sul jaz o Rio do Mercador Afogado, a fronteira com o Clã Leão. Between the Lines, by Marie Brennan O Dragão é influente no comércio de ouro. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock História Baixo Índice de Natalidade Eventualmente os Dragão começaram a minguar a cada ano que passava. O problema existiu por um século ou mais antes que a Família Kitsuki o notasse. O Dragão não estava tendo filhos o suficiente, e seus samurais estavam dispostos até mesmo a adotar camponeses para encontrar novos herdeiros. Adopted Kin (Tainted Lands flavor) Heresia O Secto Terra Perfeita floresceu por anos em locais pouco movimentados do território do Dragão, em vilas pequenas demais para possuírem nomes. Proprieades Notáveis * Castelo Agasha * Alta Casa da Luz * Shiro Mirumoto * Shiro Kitsuki * Castelo Bigorna da Montanha Propriedades Menores * Vila do Pinheiro Alto * Masado Mura Escolas O Clã Dragão possui as seguintes escolas * Investigador Kitsuki (Cortesão) * Tatuado Togashi Iniciado (Monge) * Lâmina Taoísta Mirumoto (Bushi, Monge) * Mirumoto Adepto dos Dois Céus (Bushi) * Místico Agasha (Shugenja) Campeão do Clã Dragão A liderança do Clã Dragão sempre foi passada ao monge mais talentoso dos Ise Zumi O Campeão do Clã Dragão é o líder do Clã Dragão. As seguintes personalidades são Campeões do Clã Dragão conhecidas: Categoria:Clã Dragão Categoria:Líderes do Clã Dragão Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão